


My Dumb Kid?

by a_pidgeon_in_action



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Eda the Owl Mom, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, More Fluff, Post-Grom, Sleepovers, Tags to be added, do I headcanon the library hideout to formerly be Eda's?, listen, motherly eda, oh!, post s01e17, thank you for coming to my TedTalk, that is my headcanon, they're b o n d i n g, witches are l i k e cats, yes - Freeform, yes i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pidgeon_in_action/pseuds/a_pidgeon_in_action
Summary: Edalyn Clawthorne does not have the time to be captured by her sister and forcibly branded into the Emperor's Coven, but how many places can you hide in in alibrary?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 66
Kudos: 719





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day, a perfect day almost, to spend an afternoon at the library. Only a slight drizzle of boiling rain, and barely anyone out in the square. It was an almost-perfect day to visit the library without anyone spotting her. Unfortunately for the staff there, just because the records  _ said  _ that Miss Edalyn Clawthorne’s library card was revoked did not mean she would not borrow books as she pleased. 

For the time being, though, Eda sat at a table near the back, hidden from prying eyes and hunched over several open books. She switched the books in front of her periodically, placing scraps of paper as markers, an enchanted pen taking notes for her. The last time she studied this hard was when Luz learned how to make light glyphs a couple of weeks ago.

Eda groaned, slouching over onto the table as the words blurred before her. She loved learning, craved it, but it was just so difficult when the words kept blurring in and out of her focus. Luz had mentioned something about some humans dealing with something like it, herself included. The human had also mentioned having glasses for it, but had unfortunately forgotten them in the other realm. Eda would have to look into finding a pair Luz could use for the time being.

It was a quiet day. Almost too quiet.

Eda had seen a grand total of zero staff and one suspicious-looking being in her little nook. They had left shortly after, and no one else had come to bother her. That didn’t take the edge off of being out in public. She went back to staring at the words swimming on the pages, trying to observe them enough to paraphrase for later.

Eda must have thought something  _ right _ , because soon enough, a  _ very _ familiar voice was drifting through the bookshelves.

“I’m just here to check out a few books from the back, then I’ll be out of your hair.” It chirped pleasantly.  _ Lilith. _

Eda panicked. If her sister caught her here, there’s no telling what it would lead to. Based on what Luz had said after their swapped encounter, it seemed as if Lilith wasn’t above forcibly marking her sister. 

A snap of her fingers and the books and materials across disappeared into a random pocket dimension. The sound of heels clicking across the tile floor was getting closer. Eda ducked behind a bookshelf, inhaling sharply and exhaling slowly. The clicking stopped. A harsh exhale, followed by a low growl.

“I know you’re here,  _ Edalyn, _ ” Lilith said. “Why are you trying to hide?”

Eda took a couple of steps towards the end of the aisle. If she could only get to that one spot…

“Please, Edalyn. Come with me,” Eda felt her heart sink at the pained sound in her sister’s voice. “Please,  _ Eda _ ,” she bit her lip at the sound of her nickname. “Join the Emperor’s Coven.” Another step and glancing around the corner of the aisle. “Join the coven, and we can find a cure, Edalyn.” Lilith’s back was visible in the next aisle over. 

Eda held her breath. Lilith took a couple of steps forward, disappearing into the aisle. Eda continued her way towards the front of the library, veering off of her track and crossing to the far side.  _ The romance section _ .

A couple of Emperor’s guards passed by, missing her by a hair.  _ No doubt they’re here with Lilith… _ Eda reached her destination, and started pulling at the books on the shelf. 

“Come on, which one was it…” She muttered. The sound of her sister’s heels returned, causing panic to rise in Eda’s chest.

“Edalyn?” She sounded desperate. It broke Eda’s heart. Eda pulled at a book on the far right. The shelf to her old hideout opened, and she ducked inside, closing the door and securing it tightly.

Eda let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, before taking a look around the room. A lot had changed since she resided in this room. Some of the books on the shelves had changed from her research materials to fantasy, and fairy lights had been hung around. But her desk was there, as were some of her old cushions. The most shocking change, however, was the teal-haired witchling on the floor with mascara dripping lines down her face, clutching a book to her chest.

Ever quick to react, Eda crouched down and pressed a finger to her lips.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Eda whispered. “It’s Amity, right?” The witchling, Amity, nodded. 

“Wh-what are yo- How are you in h-here?” The poor girl stumbled over her words. Eda was quick to put a finger over Amity’s mouth.

“ _ Please,  _ Edalyn!” Eda winced as Lilith’s voice called out again. Amity’s eyes widened, but the girl said nothing. The clicking sound of the heels passed, and Eda relaxed once again. Moving to sit on a cushion in the corner, Eda snuck glances at Amity, who’s eyes had yet to leave her. 

“Alright, kiddo,” She started. “I don’t know you very well, and you don’t know me. But, Luz speaks very highly of you-” At this Amity flushed. “-So what’s up?”

“I- It’s nothing.” Amity bit her lip. Eda looked unimpressed.

“Let me guess, flunked a test?” She pretended to examine her nails. “Your crush doesn’t like you?” Amity winced at that. “Your siblings giving you shit? Your  _ parents  _ giving you shit?” There was a hiccup, a sharp, shaky inhale.  _ A sob _ . Eda’s gaze softened as she pats a cushion next to her.

Amity slid over without a word. She sat down and immediately leaned on Eda, sniffling. Eda pressed her head against the wooden boards behind her, 

“My parents were like that too, kid.” The girl just pressed further into Eda’s side. Eda brought an arm around her. “It was always “Do better in school” and “don’t you  _ know _ how a young lady acts?” With the occasional “Why can’t you be more like your sister?” She sighed. “I guess getting scolded into being prissy didn’t work with me…”

The silence resumed between them, the witches sitting on their respective cushions. At one point Eda had started playing with the younger witch’s hair. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relaxing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with extra Motherly Fluff!

Eda was awoken by a quiet voice. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stole a glance at the girl who was now resting her head on her lap. 

“You were right,” Amity said wistfully. “About the crush? They… They don’t like me back, though.” Eda simpered.

“Luz came to me with a similar problem. Her crush likes a whole other person, poor kid.”

“Did she say who it was?” Amity couldn’t help but ask.

“Nah, but she did spend the entire evening absolutely gushing about her.”

“Her?” Eda winked.

“Luz is, well-” Eda scratched at her ear. “Luz is pretty beat up, but she’s handling it well. She wants what’s best for her, and if that means helping her crush get together with  _ her _ crush, then Luz will help y-” Eda sneezed, or let out what could  _ pass _ as a sneeze, before continuing. “Luz will help. But she’s also dense as a rock. You may need to spell it out for her.” Amity hummed her agreement.

“Miss Edalyn?”

“Please don’t let me hear you call me that again.”

“Sorry, Eda?” Eda hummed and went back to playing with the witchling’s hair. “Did… Did Luz mention anything specific about her crush..?”

“You’ll have to ask her yourself, kiddo. That’s hers to tell, not mine.”

The pair fell into a comfortable silence once more, Eda’s hand still combing through Amity’s hair. She stifled a laugh as the witchling started to purr. There was a peaceful ambiance about the hideout, hidden far away from the prying eyes of the outside world, combined with the light hissing of the rain as it pelted off the roof. Eda wondered if her name was still carved into the bottom of the desk. 

Amity stretched out and curled up with her head in the older witch’s lap once again. She still wasn’t sure how to perceive this strange maternal gesture, but it felt so  _ nice _ to be held, and there was something inherently soothing about the Owl Lady’s presence.

Her thoughts drifted between Luz, and what Eda had said earlier.  _ Luz likes girls _ . Eda had said Luz was ‘gushing about  _ her. _ ’ That meant Luz most definitely liked girls.  _ And that her crush is a girl. _ Not that it mattered, of course. 

  
  


Amity had known she had liked girls for a while. A very,  _ very _ long while. She had known when she used to hang out with Willow and she had known when her parents had forcibly removed Willow from her life. She had known when Boscha had suggested they try out for the grudgby team together, and she had known when she quit.

However, she hadn’t crushed on anyone this hard in, well, ever. This human had crashed into her life and torn down every wall she had ever built. Well, almost. But what wasn’t torn down today could always be torn down tomorrow.

Amity felt the fingers in her hair slow down, and a faint rumble of a purr from Eda’s chest. 

“How did you know this room was here?” Amity broke the silence.

“How did  _ you _ know it was here? This was  _ my _ hideout.” Eda retorted with a yawn. 

“I thought the book would be nice to read. It wasn’t supposed to open a door.”

“So you were lonely?” Eda’s voice has softened. Amity sat up and leaned against Eda’s side, careful to avoid moving her leg too much. 

“Were you?”

“That depends,” Eda started. “Did I know lots of people and have lots of friends? Yes. Were they around for anything other than my family’s status…?” She cut off. “You must know how that feels, being a Blight.” Amity bit her lip. She knew  _ exactly _ how that felt. 

Eda stretched, arms up above her. Amity winced as she heard several ‘pops’ and ‘cracks’ coming from the witch. 

“Alright, kiddo. Enough of this depression shi-  _ stuff _ !” Amity spared a sideways glance at Eda. “I’ve got a crazy sister out there looking for me, and research that needs to be done!” Amity found herself nodding along. “Do you mind if I stay in here until she’s gone?”

Amity gestured at the desk, grimacing as more of Eda’s joints popped. Eda snapped her fingers, the books she had earlier materializing on the desk in front of her. The teal-haired witchling watched in curiosity.

Eda snapped her fingers again, and this time a  _ couch  _ materialized off to the side. Setting a note pad down, The Owl Lady turned around and offered a hand to the witchling. Amity grabbed her crutch, using it and Eda to help herself stand. Eda, in turn, helped her hobble over to a spot couch. Amity leaned into the touch.

“What exactly are you doing, anyway?” Amity couldn’t help but ask.

“That’s classified. Otherwise, Luz would be here doing my reading for me.” Eda turned to the desk.

A feeling of dread settled in her stomach as she started opening books to marked pages.  _ I’m going to have to read again, aren’t I? _ With a huff and a groan, and several minutes of procrastinating by going over her notes (which, by the way, were a  _ lot _ easier for her to read) Eda finally gave in to the stack of books in front of her.

Amity was trying really,  _ really _ hard to sit still, and to mind her own business, she really was. She couldn’t bounce her leg without causing any amount of pain, though. She tried to read a book that she had pulled off the bookshelf, but every time she heard the scratch of a pen or the mumble of a curse her attention went straight back to Eda. 

Eda groaned again, hitting her head off the desk slightly. The words were swimming on their pages. She glanced over her shoulder at the witchling, who was discreetly trying to hide behind a book.  _ Could she..? _ Eda weighed the pros and cons of getting the kid to help her.  _ Would she tell anyone..? _ On the plus side, it saved Eda the pain and migraines that came with reading, but on the other hand…  _ She could tell everyone... _

“Hey, Kid?” Amity’s head shot up immediately. Eda groaned again, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Can you  _ help _ me with…” Eda looked over her mess of books. “ _ This _ …?”

“Are you sure, ma-Eda?” Amity sat upright. “Didn’t you say this stuff was, well, classified?”

“But you’re not going to tell anyone,  _ right _ , kid? 

Amity nodded, making a zipping motion over her lips. Eda stretched, joints popping once again, and snapped. Another chair poofed into existence from seemingly nowhere. Eda gestured for the girl to take a seat. Amity hobbled over and took a seat, focusing on the paragraphs in front of her.

After briefly looking over Eda’s notes, Amity would quote a phrase from the passage that was relevant, and Eda would write it down. By the time Amity started yawning, Eda’s singular page of notes had turned into several. Eda glanced at the witchling, hunched over, and focused on the page in front of her, chewing on her bottom lip.  _ She and Luz would make a great team. _ Amity yawned again.

“Hey, kid,” Eda started. “It’s getting pretty late, and I gotta get home to Luz and king soon.” Amity’s face fell. It pulled at something in Eda’s heart. She sighed. 

“Luz has been getting kinda lonely lately,” She said. “Why don’t you come over and spend the night?” 

“A-Are you sure?” Amity stuttered. 

“It’s a little short notice, but I’m sure we can find you something to wear. Luz will be esthetic!” 

Amity felt her face heating up, and she bit back a huge grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't rewatch Agony it never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Luz shifted uncomfortably in her sleeping bag. Her stomach hurt, her back hurt, she felt sick.  _ And I’m sleeping on the floor… _ She didn’t even have a  _ heating pad… _ At this particular point in time, the Boiling Isles really  _ did _ seem like her personal Bad Place. Another flash of pain swept through her body. 

Luz groaned and sat up, tears threatening to spill. She gathered her sleeping bag and pillow and made her way down to the couch.  _ Eda wouldn’t mind, it’s only for a night. _ Luz set her pillow down and left to the kitchen, still wrapped in her sleeping bag.

She boiled the kettle, sitting at the counter while she waited for it to heat up. The rain pattered and hissed against the barrier spell Eda had cast before heading out. Luz listened to the whistle of the kettle as it gradually warmed, and the breathing of the walls. The kettle boiled, she poured her tea, and she went back to the den.

She settled on the couch, sipping her tea. King came and sat beside her wordlessly, offering a cookie from a bag. Luz took it and gave him a pat on the head. It was nice, the blissful silence. Even Hooty was enjoying it. Luz finished her tea, setting the mug on the table in front of them. She lay back, closed her eyes, and sleep found her rather quickly.

  
  
  


Hooty was uncharacteristically quiet. Eda squinted in suspicion. Hooty squinted back, not a word spoken between them. Amity just watched, and let it happen. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on but thought it best to remain quiet. _If the bird tube is quiet, then something really serious must be happening, right?_ _Right?!_

Eda eventually won the staring contest, opening the door with a scowl. Her expression immediately melted into one of aw, though, when she saw Luz curled up on the couch, King sleeping on her chest, cups and cookies abandoned on the table. Amity wondered why her  _ own _ mother never looked at her like that.

Eda made a move towards a hall, motioning for Amity to follow. The witchling spared a glance at Luz, fast asleep, and hobbled behind Eda at a  _ painfully _ slow pace. Eda paused in the hall, waiting for Amity to catch up. She offered a hand, which Amity took graciously.

Alternating between leaning on Eda and leaning on her crutch, the two eventually made their way through the cluttered hall and into the kitchen. Eda put the kettle on to boil, then pulled a seat at the counter out for Amity.

“You wait here, I’ll go wake up sleeping beauty.” Eda winked.

“Y-You really don’t have to do that, mis-Eda-” Eda had already left, leaving Amity at the counter waiting for tea.

  
  
  


“ _ Pssssst! _ ” Eda nudged Luz’s cheek. Luz didn’t budge. “ _ Luz! You’ve got company _ .” Luz swatted at Eda’s hand.

“Five more minutes,  _ Mom _ .” Luz pulled her sleeping bag over her head, rolling and sending King tumbling off her chest with a  _ “Weh?!” _ Eda looked at the girl in shock, before shaking herself out of it.

“I don’t think your guest wants to wait five minutes, kiddo.” 

Luz groaned, then sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She squinted at Eda, and then at King, who was now napping on the floor, then back at Eda again. 

“You said we have company?” Luz gazed around the room.

“She’s in the kitchen.” Luz wrapped the sleeping bag around her and followed Eda, still groggy from her nap.

Luz blinked and squinted in the harsh light of the kitchen. Her eyes fell on Amity, tapping her fingers on the counter, and she immediately broke into a goofy grin.

“Amity, hi!” Luz yawned.

“Hi, Luz. Good… Morning?  _ Evening _ ?” Luz shrugged, taking a seat beside the witchling.

“Morning, yes,” Luz blinked. “I know what morning is. Yes, I  _ do _ .” Luz put her head in her arms, stifling another yawn. “What brings  _ you _ to the Owl  _ Shack _ ?” 

“Oh, you know,” Amity giggled. “I just came to watch you guys  _ fry up owls _ .”

Luz poked at Amity’s cheek. “ _ Boop _ !” 

Eda made a noise halfway between a snicker and a cough, before clearing her throat. "Alright, you two. Luz, leave the kid alone for a minute."

Amity glanced from the playful glint in Eda’s eyes to the mischievous shimmer in Luz’s. Eda shot her a wink.

“Boop!” Amity let out a squeak, flushing in embarrassment. That one caught her off guard.

Eda traced a circle in the air, a potholder appearing on the counter. She took the kettle out of the hearth and set it down while she went to fetch mugs.

“Coffee or tea?” She asked the girls. Despite her groggy state, Luz didn’t miss a beat.

“Coffer.”

Amity blinked in confusion. Eda let out a sigh and a mumble that sounded like “why do I even bother?”

“And you, kid?” Amity’s mind blanked. 

On one hand, Luz was drinking coffee this late, and she  _ had _ had a nap in the library earlier today. On the other, she’d probably be up all night and end up crashing in the early hours of the morning, only to waste the rest of the day sleeping.  _ But would the extra time spent with Luz really be a waste? _

“Coffee?” She had spoken. Might as well deal with the consequences of her actions.

Eda hummed something as she poured the water into a weird human contraption. She squinted at the labels under the buttons.

“You didn’t need to boil the water for that, Eda,” Luz stated. Now it was Eda’s turn to blank.

“Right…”

Ever one to help out, Luz grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water. She handed it to Eda and sat back down next to Amity, her cheek squished against the table. 

It took a few more minutes, but eventually, Eda got their coffee on the table in front of them, as well as sugar, cream, and spoons. The smell of coffee must have awakened  _ something _ in her, because it took Luz no time to mix up her concoction, scamper to the fridge to obtain a couple of ice cubes, and scamper back.

Amity watched her attempt to drink the beverage tentatively, only to pull back as she burned her tongue. Eda didn’t even bat an eye at Luz’s dumbassery, so this was probably a daily occurrence between them.  _ Knowing them, _ Amity thought, _ this was  _ definitely _ a daily occurrence. _

Luz stirred her ice cubes around her cup before giving it another go. Amity had yet to mix her sugar in, lost in Luz’s antics. Eda gave her a knowing look, causing her to flush and pull her cowl over her ears..

“Alright, you two,” She started. “I’m going to bed now. Don’t wake me up, and don’t feed Hooty after midnight.”

Amity nodded.

“No funny business, and please don’t raise the dead, not tonight.” 

“Got it!” Luz chipped.

And with that, Eda had left them alone in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after Young Blood, Old Souls, as promised <3 
> 
> DM me on tumblr or twitter for the link!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~So, that new episode, huh? /j~~

Luz had gone to change, mentioning something about not wanting to have to stay wrapped in a sleeping bag all night. King had disappeared before they had gone back to the den. That left Amity alone on the couch.

Luz returned in what was presumably a pair of purple shorts and a greyish tank top, as well as a pile of clothes.

“The bathroom’s up the stairs and to the left!”

“Thanks.”

Amity made her way to the bathroom, trying to avoid stepping on any floorboards that so much as looked that they might creak. Her efforts were in vain though, because apparently, all the floorboards creaked. There was no escape.

Eda snored a couple of doors down. She was oblivious to the deafening racket the witchling  _ thought  _ she was making. Amity had to push down the impulse to check to see if Luz was telling the truth about Eda’s so-called nest that she may or may not sleep in.

She changed quickly, into a dark grey t-shirt and a black pair of shorts. It was a struggle to get her tights over her cast, but Amity managed. 

Amity watched the small window above the toilet, on guard for the bird-tube-thing that haunted her every waking moment. He didn't barge in, however, and she eventually let herself relax. Amity checked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were still slightly red. The shirt Luz had lent her was way too big, and it smelled so nice. Exactly like Luz.

Amity bit her lip. She released it quickly, letting out a small yelp in pain. She leaned in closer to the mirror, this time examining her teeth. Her canines had a little more point to the now. Amity poked the end of one, and started bouncing with excitement as soon as she did. It was sharper than she remembered. Her fangs were growing in!

  
  
  


Luz, already on her fourth cup of coffee, watched Amity barrel into the room. She tapped her hands on her legs, waiting for the witchling to catch her breath. Amity didn’t stop bouncing the whole time.

"Luz!" Amity gasped for air. "Feel  _ this _ !"

"Feel what?"

"This!" Amity pointed at a tooth, which only furthered Luz's confusion.

"What am I looking at?"

"Not looking,  _ feeling _ !" Amity held her hand out.

Luz let Amity take her hand. Amity almost accidentally shoved several of Luz's fingers in her mouth (thankfully she didn't). Amity guided Luz's index finger to her canine, and pressed against it softly.

She started flapping her hands when Luz pulled away with a squeak.

"I don't think Eda invited you here to  _ bite  _ me!" Luz let out an indignant huff.

"Sorry, sorry, but just look!" Amity pointed to her tooth again. "My  _ fangs _ !" Luz's eyes widened.

"You guys get  _ fangs _ ?!" Amity nodded. "That's not fair!  _ I  _ want fangs!"

"Do... Do humans  _ not  _ have fangs?" Luz shook her head.

"I mean, some do?” Luz shrugged. “But they've had their teeth  _ sharpened  _ and it seems like that'd be a lot for me and  _ I'd  _ probably end up accidentally biting my own  _ lip  _ off and long story short I should  _ not  _ have fangs."

Amity stared at her, nodding along. She had zoned out halfway through what Luz had said and instead chose to focus on the Human's actions.

Her hands were moving twice as fast as her mouth and she was tapping her feet a mile a minute. Amity found her movements enticing, endearing. She was  _ very  _ cute when she got to rambling about something.

Luz gasped.

"Oh cramity!  _ Mierda _ ! I'm sorry, Amity. I forgot to ask if you wanted a seat!" Amity giggled, taking a seat beside Luz on the couch. Luz immediately sprawled out, resting her head in Amity's lap. Amity could feel the blush creeping up her neck and spreading across her cheeks, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Apparently caffeine made her instantaneously less of a disaster around this literal ray of sunshine. Amity would have to look into getting her own.

Amity bit her lip again, this time much more mindful of her new fangs. Luz tapped her on the nose. Amity started to purr.

"You can  _ purr _ , too?!" Luz looked at Amity in awe. "Amity, that is the  _ cutest  _ thing!" Amity shrugged bashfully. "Do you like, do  _ you  _ control the purr, or is it like cats when they just kind of start without warning or what?"

"I think it's like whatever your cats are."

" _ Eres una almohada muy cómoda, mi querida. _ " Luz tapped Amity's cheek this time.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mhm?"

"What did you say?" Amity poked at Luz's side, hiding a giggle as Luz moved away comically.

"That's for  _ me  _ to know and  _ you  _ to find out," She teased. Amity poked Luz's side again, causing a spout of giggles from both girls.

"Teach me?"

"What, Spanish?" Amity nodded eagerly. "Oh, Amity,  _ mi querida. La conjugación verbal te matará donde estás parado. _ " Luz poked Amity's chin this time.

"Luz!" Amity whined. "This isn't fair-" Luz tapped her cheek again. "-I don't know what you're saying!"

"You don't?  _ Really _ ?" Amity's pout said it all. "How badly do you want to learn?" Luz jested.

Amity leaned in, their noses almost touching. " _ Very _ ." That seemed to be enough for Luz, as she almost immediately sat up, spinning around to face Amity.

"Alright then, we'll start with a simple one!" Luz fished out a pad of paper from under the couch. She scribbled something on it and put it behind her back. " _ Eres hermosa con esta luz _ ! Now, repeat after me!" Amity giggled as Luz put on another little show with her hands.

_ "Eres!" _

_ "Eres." _

_ "Hermosa!" _

_ "Hermosa? _

_ "Con!" _ Luz waggled her finger.

" _ Con _ !" Amity grinned. turning as much a she could without disturbing her leg.

_ "Esta!" _

_ "Esta." _

_ "Luz!" _

_ "Lu _ -Hey, that's your name!" Luz nodded, barely containing her excitement. "I still don’t know what it means, you meanie!"

There was the sound of crinkling paper, followed by the lights in the den to go out and one of Luz's own light glyphs floating about them.

"It means "You look beautiful in this light,"  _ mi querida. _ " Amity's mind went blank.

She was there. Sitting. There in the Owl House. The Owl Lady was upstairs, snoring. The Demon was elsewhere, doing who knows what. The bird-tube hadn't bothered her all night. Her fangs had started to come in. And Luz had just...  _ Flirted  _ with her? Her crush. Her actual,  _ real live _ , human crush had outright flirted with her.

Amity was vaguely aware that Luz was saying something else. _ Oh titan, her name means "Light!"  _ She jolted out of her trance (more like flopped backward awkwardly) when she felt a couple of fingers on her pulse point.

"Oh my stars, you were  _ purring _ !" That woke the witchling up.

"I was not purring!"

"You were  _ too _ , Amity!" Luz insisted. "I heard it!" Amity felt her face heat up for what was most definitely not the last time tonight.

"Was not!" Truth be told, Amity wasn't sure if she was or not. But she wasn't about to let Luz know that.

"Awe,  _ Amity _ ," Luz started to tease. "Were you purring because I called you  _ beautiful? _ ." This time Amity scowled, painfully aware of the rumble in her throat that she now knew she had no control over.

Luz took no time in picking up the quiet sound again. "You are! You totally  _ are  _ purring!"

"Luz!" Amity whined. Luz gasped.

"Does that mean you're like a cat in  _ other  _ ways too?!"

Before Amity could register what was happing, Luz had moved herself and her light spell closer to Amity and started scratching at the witchling's chin. Amity leaned into it against her will. Because, as indignifying as it was to turn to putty in Luz's hands, the chin scratches felt really nice.

Luz pulled away, causing Amity to whine at the loss of contact, before it was quickly replaced with more purrs as Luz started scratching behind her ear. Amity leaned into it once more.

" _ Que lindo _ !" Luz let out a small squeal.

Amity felt the loss of contact once more, and pouted as Luz moved from sitting beside her to laying across her lap again. She returned to tapping Amity's nose at random intervals. Luz giggled as Amity made futile attempts at swatting her away, the single cup of coffee in her system slowly draining her energy. Amity stifled a yawn.

Luz took this as prime time to stick her finger in Amity's mouth, poking the fang she had pointed out earlier. Amity yelped again, throwing Luz into a fit of giggles.

" _ Luz _ !" Luz buried her face in Amity's side.

Amity tried to hide yet another yawn. She failed miserably.

"Is  _ Mittens _ the  _ kitten  _ sleepy?"

Amity nodded. She had had a day. She was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to bed. She couldn't even bring herself to be flustered at Luz's increasingly annoying yet endearing pet names.

"And  _ scoop _ !" Amity took a second to register what had happened. One moment she was falling asleep on the couch, and the next she was falling asleep with her head buried in the crook of Luz's neck.

She allowed Luz to carry her up the stairs  _ (had Luz started working out with Willow? How was she this strong? _ ). Amity inhaled whatever one of presumably Eda's cologne that Luz had put on. She took in the way Luz bounced when she walked, and the way her skin felt beneath her chin. It was so nice.

Luz set her down on a mattress that had most definitely not been there when Amity was here before Grom. Her purrs ceased at the loss of physical contact, only to return again after she felt a pillow being placed under her ankle and a blanket placed over her. She felt content.  _ Loved _ .

Amity passed out soon after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of notes here:  
> 1\. this is the longest chapter I've written so far  
> 2\. I love love _love_ receiving your comments! They make my day, and I promise I'll get around to answering all of them eventually!  
> 3\. I have an absolutely _massive_ piece of cake I'm trying to eat  
> EDIT: The cake is t o o m u c h  
> EDIT 2 ELECTRIC BOOGALOO: Guys this is so much cake  
> 4\. I do not know if I'll be able to continue updating weekly once school starts again (Wednesday), so I might start a bi-weekly schedule, alternating between this and If Things Were Different
> 
> And, of course, Spanish phrases that _did not_ get translated in the fic  
> Mierda: A swear; Shit/Fuck  
> Eres una almohada muy cómoda, mi querida: You are a very comfortable pillow, darling  
> Oh, Amity, mi querida. La conjugación verbal te matará donde estás parado: Oh Amity, darling. Verb conjugation will kill you where you stand

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me about The Owl House on [Tumblr](https://emberphoenix-san.tumblr.com) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Literal_Pidgeon)!


End file.
